Amor Enfermizo
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Saber que la persona a la cual amas esta a punto de casarse con alguien que no eres tu te hace querer poner cartas en el asunto... Que esa persona no sepa de tu amor hacia ella te hace querer demostrárselo y que mejor idea que llevártelo lejos para que solo te vea a ti, te oiga a ti...solo piense en ti [Franqueen]
1. ¿Y a donde fue?

El momento más feliz de algunas mujeres siempre será el día de su boda, así como el día en que se entera que está embarazada. El caso de Sally en este momento es que ya por fin es el día de su boda con Lightning McQueen. Ahí estaba con el vestido de novia que junto a sus amigas habían comprado en Italia y sabía que a su rayito le gustaría

Ahora le estaban terminando de maquillar mientras todos cuchicheaban emocionados, ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban en la iglesia esperando su entrada

—Mi niña por fin se casa…—decía su padre orgulloso, Sally tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería arruinar el trabajo de su madre maquillándola. Su padre le abrazo—Hoy te iras alguien más…—ahora el que quería llorar era el padre

—Siempre serás mi papi, nunca y aunque me case 5 veces jamás cambiara—dijo jugando, además de que la emoción le estaba matando, aunque tampoco fue que esperaron mucho para hacerlo, después de todo, apenas iba un año de la Grand Prix Mundial lo que daba a unos dos años de relación DEMASIADO bien

Sally tenía la pequeña corazonada de que de la última vez que ella y Lightning hicieron cosas de adultos… pudo quedar embarazada, no era nada seguro pero tenía esa corazonada y quería creer que era verdad, como le gustaría tener un niño igual a Lightning, con ese cabello dorado y ojos tan azules…

Tomo el brazo de su padre y caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al interior de la iglesia, respira hondo emocionada amas no poder, con el velo puesto cubriendo levemente tu enorme sonrisa. Abren la puerta y todos se paran al verla entrar, algunos inflando el pecho con orgullo y el Sargento haciendo un saludo militar

Ve a Mate que tiene un traje costosísimo que Lightning le compro para que fuera el padrino de su boda, al otro lado esta Shiftwell como la Madrina que tú escogiste y quizás por eso Flo te taladra con la mirada por momentos

Caminas hasta el altar pero ahora te fijas en un detalle…

Lightning no está ahí parado para recibirte. Mira a todos lados y Mate le hace una seña de que tampoco sabe por qué no está ahí. Mira la puerta, ahora que recuerda Lightning le hablo sobre hacer una entrada triunfante o algo así, sin embargo si ella no quería , aunque al final termino cediendo

—Quizás quiere llegar con estilo…—murmuro. Pasaron unos minutos, el Sheriff salió a ver afuera a donde estaba el bendito corredor que no aparecía. Pasaron otros 5 minutos y el sheriff volvió diciendo que no lo encontraba donde se supone que debía haberse arreglado

—Pero…si yo le ayuda a ayudarme a ponerme esto…él ya estaba listo—dijo Mate con confusión en el rostro

Y término donde está ahora, sentada en una de los bancos de la iglesia llorando, te habían dejado plantada en pleno altar, Shiftwell, Flo y tu madre trataban de consolarte mientras tu padre maldice a tu novio a más no poder

—Sally, el no pudo haberte dejado plantada así—decía Mate—Él ya estaba listo y emocionado por casarse

—Eso es cierto—dijo McMissile—Más bien tuve que calmarle para que no dejara un hueco en el suelo de tanto que caminaba de acá para allá nervioso

— ¡¿Pero y entonces dónde está?! Como pudo hacerme esto…—dijo en un sollozo, su maquillaje estaba obviamente estaba corrido por las lagrimas

—Algo debía haber pasado…—dice Shiftwell

—Sally—Luigi apareció algo sudado, ya que la mayoría de los hombres se habían puesto a buscar al novio que no le daba la gana de aparecer

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no ves como esta? —reclamo Flo

—Encontramos el auto de McQueen, está aquí estacionado, no pudo haberse ido—empezó a decir algo nervioso—Al menos no solo

—Me estás diciendo que me abandono en el Altar yéndose con otra persona—pregunto ella aumentando el llanto

—No necesariamente por su voluntad—dijo el Sheriff—Encontré esto tirado fuera de donde él se arregló—dijo mostrando el traje todo rasgado y sucios quizás por estar en el piso

—Yo vi marcas de neumáticos afuera…pero no se dé ningún auto que los use, no son de los nuestros—explicaba Wildo

—Entonces… ¿Alguien lo secuestro o algo así? —dijo la madre de Sally ahora preocupada por el rubio

—Es lo más razonable, además dejo todas sus cosas, su bolso, llaves, cartera incluso esto que se supone que era una sorpresa pero dadas las circunstancias…—Mate le dio una caja algo larga, Sally la abrió y vio un hermoso collar de plata, cuyo dije se abría y al hacerlo tenía una foto de ellos dos que se notaba que Sally estaba dormida y el aprovechando de tomar la foto para que ella no le reclamara

—Pondré una alerta de secuestro—anuncio McMissile sacando el teléfono

—Lo que no entiendo…es porque se robaron al novio—dijo Mate rascándose la nuca—Por lo general es la novia…

—Quizás alguien que te odie—dijo Shiftwell a Sally

—O alguien que lo desee a el—Sally sabía perfectamente que McQueen era envidiable, físicamente hablando era deseable, nadie tenía el cabello tan dorado y los ojos igual de azules y de cuerpo era un infarto, ni tan grande ni tan delgado, un balance perfecto

—Conoces a alguien que lo quiera tanto como para secuestrarlo antes de una boda—pregunto McMissile

—No…nadie… él es conocido mundialmente que puedo saber yo de entre tanta gente que hay? —pregunto entre sollozos

—Tranquila Srita. Sally, lo encontraremos—aseguro Shiftwell

 **—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

—Ummm…Me pregunto estará la Srita. Sally, hoy es el día de la boda…es una lástima que no pude ir…Y tú tampoco, ¿verdad rayito? — Miro al rubio que tenía en el asiento de atrás, con las manos amarradas con unas cintas al igual que los pies, vestido con un pantalón negro holgado y un sueter rojo cuello de tortuga. Estaba inconsciente así que no le hablo—En dos días llegaremos a California y podremos ir a Italia... Tengo una casa en la playa que de seguro te encantara

Estaciono en un hotel que había de camino, al bajarse del enorme Ferrari fue a la recepción, pidió una habitación para una persona

—A nombre de quien la pongo—pregunto la chica embobada con el hombre frente a ella

— _Francesco Bernoulli_ —dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora como de costumbre, la mujer le dio la llave— _Grazie_ — dijo para luego volver al Ferrari, McQueen seguía inconsciente para su suerte. Saco del maletero una enorme maleta, siendo el rubio un tanto delgado y no taaan alto, si lo ponía en posición fetal entraría perfectamente.

Se aseguró de que nadie le viera, al acomodarlo de una forma en la que no le fuera a doler nada al sacarle. Pasó por la recepción con la gran maleta pero como podía ser perfectamente ropa u otra cosa, no le dijeron nada. Subió por el ascensor al piso 2, donde estaría su habitación, la nº 234. Camino con cierta parsimonia, abrió la con la llave magnética, metió la maleta y cerro con seguro. Al estar ahí solo de forma algo acelerada acostó la maleta en el suelo, abriéndola

— ¿Que…?—Lightning apenas iba reaccionando, o saco de la maleta y lo recostó en la cama—…

— _Buonanotte McQueen_ —saludo Francesco

—Que hago…yo aquí... —decía aun aturdido sin prestar verdadera atención al italiano—La…la boda…SE SUPONE QUE…—Se levantó acelerado, recordaba que iba a ir a la iglesia a esperar a Sally pero…—MALDITO ENFERMO—grito apretando los dientes—alguien le había puesto algo en la cara, sintió como le metían en un auto y quitaban el traje, apenas distinguió a Francesco, el cual le vistió amarro y cerró la puerta del auto, termino inconsciente por el cloroformo

— _Sei carino_ _McQueen_ —dijo divertido de como había reaccionado

—¡y a ver! ¡Que tienes que decir, como para que me secuestraste justo el día en que me iba a casar! —Dijo más que molesto, se imaginaba que Sally pensaría que la dejo plantada—Tengo que volver, sino Sally…

—Eso no importa—Francesco le agarro la cara con demasiada delicadeza

—TENGO QUE VOLVER, SALLY PENSARA QUE LA DEJE PLANTADA, QUITAME ESTO—dijo tratando de quitarse la maldita cinta que impedía que le diera un buen golpe en la maldita cara burlona que tenia

—No no, pareces que no entiendes lo que pasa aquí—dijo divertido, acariciando medianamente la piel del rostro y cuello del rubio

— ¡¿Entender qué?! Que me secuestraste a solo minutos de casarme, si es para fastidiarme como de costumbre esta vez te excediste, y si es para seguir coqueteando con Sally

—con Sally?—dijo casi riendo a carcajada suelta

— ¡¿y ahora de que mierda te ríes?! —pregunto exasperado

—La señorita Sally no me interesa en lo más mínimo…Hay mujeres mucho más hermosas y esculturales que ellas, sin embargo tu eres otra historia—antes de que Lightning dijera algo Francesco le tapó la boca ¿que no lo notas? Yo te quiero es a ti

La cara de espanto de McQueen le aprecio algo divertida, se acercó a él, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, pudo notar el escalofrió que el recorrió, se alejó un poco para poder mirar a la cara y con más seriedad se acercó a su rostro

—Me enferma la idea de que te fueras a casar con ella…ella no te merece, es muy poca cosa para ti, te mereces algo mejor, algo como Francesco—dijo con tanta seriedad que asustaba, McQueen buscaba de soltarse—y solo yo puedo tenerte entiendes? — aparto su mano, para que McQueen hablara

—Estas demente…—fue lo único que balbuceo empezando a temblar, nunca creyó que estaría en una situación así

— _Sei Mio_ —declaro el italiano para luego besarle, un tanto forzado y violento, pero McQueen no quería dejarse besar así como así. Al separarse, Lightning tenía la cara algo sonrojada— Nos iremos a Italia… Ahí nosotros dos estaremos bien—declaro—pero por ahora…—saco de un bolsillo una cinta más gruesa y se la amarro en la boca—Tengo que ir a cambiar unos neumáticos—declaro, lo acostó en la cama y como una lombriz se movía tratando de soltarse

Francesco saco de un bolsillo de la maleta un frasco y un pañuelo, abrió el frasco y pego el pañuelo a la punta de este para mojarlo un poco. Al terminar tapo el frasco y lo volvió a guardar. Se acercó a McQueen y agarrándole de la nuca para que se quedara quieto o al menos un poco, le pego el pañuelo en la nariz, al pasar mas o menos un minuto McQueen se durmió con el olor

— _Dormi bene amore_ —dijo besándole la frente, dejando el paño por ahí tirado, cargando a McQueen y metiéndole dentro del armario donde habían un montón de mantas gruesas que el servirían de cama

Bajo para llegar al estacionamiento, al estar ahí abrió el Ferrari y lo encendió, se estacionaria en otro lugar ya que si las ruedas marcaron ahí se vería sospechoso si ya estaban buscando a McQueen. Se estaciono aún más lejos, para cambiar los neumáticos que había usado y tirarlos por ahí, si los encontraban no importaría, después de todo el patrón era uno muy usado

Al cambiar los cuatro volvió a la parte delantera del estacionamiento y estaciono en un lugar más cercano a la entrada del hotel, después de todo tendría que pararse temprano y antes que McQueen para seguir en camino a California, donde ya había reservado lugar en un ferry para llevar el auto a Italia he ir de forma más segura, ya que en el aeropuerto de seguro examinarían la maleta donde iría McQueen

Después de pensarlo tanto y espabilar se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación. Asegurándose de que todo seguía en su lugar, cerro con seguro y fue hasta el armario, saco a McQueen y lo dejo en la cama, s e cambio de ropa y se acostó abrazándolo por la cintura

—Buonanotte amore—dijo en un susurro durmiéndose abrazando al inconsciente McQueen

 **—0—0—0—0—0—**

—Nadie lo ha visto, tampoco tenemos como rastrearlo—decía McMissile

—pero por que no buscan con las huellas de neumáticos—pregunto Luigi

—Por qué el patrón, es de la marca Chevrolet y de esos abundan, no hay nada especialmente sospechoso o que s epoda decir que pueda usarse de pista en cuanto a quien fue o en qué dirección, se fue por una calle concurrida y no se distingue nada

—Tampoco es como si se los ha tragado la tierra—dijo Sally—Tiene que haber algo que no hemos visto…estoy segura—eran más los nervios que seguridad pero quien la culpa

—Tranquila, lo encontraremos pronto—aseguro McMissile—El problema es que la prensa ya se entero

—Umm…Tendremos que lidiar con eso después—dijo Shiftwell con un montón de pantallas frente a ella

—¡Si evitamos que lo mataran podremos con esto! —aseguro Mate con buen humor para aligerar el ambiente

Solo que…esta vez el enemigo no era…enemigo precisamente y era cuanto menos, tonto. Tenía todo tan maquinado que si encontraban a McQueen… seria porque el mismo se los muestre. Francesco no planeaba cederlo, el corredor americano era suyo y es que se había obsesionado/enamorado de Lightning McQueen, primero fue su apariencia, luego su forma de ser…

 **Y si trataban de quitárselo seria sobre su cadáver**


	2. Sulla Strada

**Sulla Strada**

 **M** cMissile no paraba de hablarle a gente de la agencia, que estaba patas arriba buscando al importante corredor, ya que esto bien podría ser otro intento de asesinato como pasó en el Grand Prix Mundial, aunque aún no encontraban alguna razón para ello, Lightning era bastante popular pero no era realmente un peleonero, si se evitaba problemas mejor

Sally durante toda la noche se la paso llorando, sin poder creer que su boda fuera interrumpida/aplazada de forma tan espantosa, no podía imaginarse lo que le podría estar pasando a Lightning, a su amado hombre.

—Lightning... ¿dónde estás? —se preguntó echada en la cama, ya había dejado de llorar por recordar que eso no ayudaría en nada, además de que McMissile le había dicho que era mejor que descansara, al igual que sus demás amigos—Que estés bien por favor...—dijo pegando la cara de la almohada, con el cabello todo enmarañado de deshacer el peinado de novia y dejar el vestido por ahí tirado

 **.**

 **.**

.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Francesco abrió lentamente los ojos, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz, al ver abajo noto una mata de cabello rubio deslumbrante, algo desarreglado pero precioso. Soltó una risita satisfecho, por lo menos no había sido un sueño todo lo que hizo...ni lo sería lo que haría

Con cuidado se levantó, sin mover mucho al rubio que parecía serenamente dormido, y es que de seguro ya el efecto de la droga debió desaparecer. Después de observarle tanto tiempo se espabiló, camino hasta el baño y se tomó el baño más rápido de su vida, a sabiendas de que el rubio despertaría pronto

Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello, salió del baño y rebusco en el armario por su ropa hasta que escuchó un golpe, sonrió de forma torcida

Francesco giro sobre sus talones, para poder ver al rubio que ahora se removía cual gusano, bueno, quizás si tardo un poco más de la cuenta en el baño o durmiendo, pero le gustó el ver a McQueen tan luchador y no atemorizado

— _Buongiorno McQueen_ —saludo con voz aterciopelada, el rubio solo le fulmino con la mirada. Francesco se acercó a él con paso lento, al estar frente al que le miraba como si quisiera matarle. Con un pequeño movimiento desató la cinta, inevitablemente estaba mojada de un poco de saliva de la boca del Americano—¿Algo que decirme McQueen?

—ERES UN MALDITO LOCO, SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ—chilló, le impresionó lo aguda que podía llegar a ser esa voz, aunque aún así le gusto, bastante extraño pero no es como que la situación fuera normal— Tuve suficiente de ti en el Prix Mundial como para aguantarme esta maldita broma

—No es una broma Lightning—con uno de sus largos dedos le levantó el mentón— Este secuestro es 100% real, y si quieres una demostración—se apartó lentamente, para tomar el control de la TV, encendiéndola y al hacerlo había un noticiero

— _Se informó que ayer el corredor Lightning McQueen ha sido secuestrado el día de su boda con su novia Sally_ —decía la mujer, Francesco cambio el canal— _El Lightning McQueen aun no aparece aún con el esfuerzo de la policía para encontrarlo_ — cambio y cambio canales, en todos ellos había una alerta por su desaparición

—Debe ser una broma...

—No lo es Rayito, pero tranquilo, en Italia no oirás nada de esto—aseguró, dejando el control en la pequeña mesa de noche y dirigiéndose al armario, tomando la ropa del día anterior para ponérsela

— ¿Y exactamente qué quieres? Si sigues molesto por lo que pasó en el Prix...—Quería creer que lo que le había dicho el día anterior había sido producto de la parte más extraña de su imaginación, el que Francesco le quisiera era...era...

 _ **INCREÍBLEMENTE ABSURDO**_

—No estoy molesto Lightning—dijo poniéndose la ropa con cierta lentitud—Nunca lo he estado contigo—termino de vestirse, para luego sacar la enorme maleta—Sin embargo ahora no es un buen momento para hablar, tenemos que llegar a california

—¿¡Estas demente o que te pasa?! ¡Además como planeas llevarme hasta Italia...o hasta California!

—Obviamente no te puedo estar drogando, podría dañar tu cuerpo—dijo acercándose— Sin embargo no te sugiero hacerme molestar. Ahora, quédate quieto—mencionó al estar frente a él y agarrándole para cargarle, McQueen se empezó a remover tratando como mínimo caer al piso

—SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA—gritaba revolviéndose violentamente, sin embargo el italiano lo único que hizo fue ponerle más ahínco, llegando al punto de lastimarlo por la fuerza con la que le apretaban—¡E-eso due-duele, IMBÉCIL!

—Si te quedaras quieto no dolería—dijo medio divertido de esa reacción, le metió en la maleta y Lightning intentó salirse—No no, cuando estemos más lejos de aquí te sacare y quizás te desate

—¿¡Y tú crees que me quedare!?

—No te daré oportunidad _Amore,_ y sabiendo tus intenciones ya no lo haré—de forma brusca le hizo acostarse y cerro la maleta, de más esta decir que esta brincaba por los golpes e intentos de McQueen por salir

Pasar por la recepción fue algo difícil, McQueen se movía mucho y gracias a dios no se escuchaba como gritaba de seguro. Pasó como alma que lleva el diablo desde la recepción donde, al parecer la recepcionista atendía a alguien hasta su auto, abriendo el maletero y dejando su carga ahí, al cerrar se quedó un poco más tranquilo

Con su porte elegante, digno solo de Francesco Bernoulli volvió a la recepción, la recepcionista le miró anonadada, cosa que al Italiano no le sorprendió, después de todo, su magnetismo afectaba a todas, las guiaba hacia sus brazos para sentir la pasión y a varios de su mismo género también

 _ **Excepto al único que quería**_

—Gracias por hospedarse aquí—dijo la mujer guardando la llave, Francesco se despidió con una sonrisa seductora. Con paso elegante pero algo acelerado camino hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y lo encendió. Sabía que a McQueen se le iba a ir el aire ahí atrás así que al calentar un poco el motor salió del lugar, casi a la par pasó una patrulla hacia adentro

Se percató de algo, dentro de esa patrulla estaba el hombre que había visto en Londres en el Prix Mundial... ¿Cómo se llamaba? A claro, McMissile. En vez de quedarse a averiguar si le descubrieron o algo, decidió acelerar, aprovechando que era aún muy temprano como para que hubieran muchos autos en la carretera

Por otro lado, McMissile se bajó de la patrulla, no era precisamente cómodo o su estilo usarla, prefería su auto pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Entró al lugar, no estaba muy cerca de la iglesia pero era uno de los pocos hoteles en la zona y más allá tampoco habían

Se acercó a la recepcionista, sacando una foto frente a la confundida y algo asustada mujer

—Me llamo Finn McMissile y cómo debe estar enterada por medio de las noticias ha sido secuestrada esta persona—dijo mostrando la foto de Lightning, la mujer suspiro medio encantada, era solo una foto pero Lightning era muy bien parecido—Usted ha visto a alguien sospechoso...o con algo donde pueda ir una persona inconsciente

—Ummm...No, y créame que si lo hubiera visto lo recordaría—aseguro—Pero aquí no ha pasado nadie así... Y tampoco ha habido alguien que sea especialmente extraño

—Pudo ser cualquiera, por más inocente que parezca Señorita—le aseguro— Necesito que me de las lista que tiene de ingresos y salidas— explico

La mujer llamó primero a su superior para estar segura. Al tener los papeles McMissile se volvió a montar en la patrulla, dando la orden de volver a la casa de McQueen y Sally. Mientras esto iba leyendo las listas

—Umm... Nadie especialmente conocido—decía leyendo cada nombre, datos, etc. Ninguno era famoso, reconocido o algo por el estilo— aquí no hay nada—gruño algo molesto, al llegar a la última hoja algo le llamó la atención— ¿Francesco Bernoulli?... ¿Qué hacía él en este país...?

Duró unos 20 minutos más en llegar a la gran casa, se bajó de la patrulla y esta se fue. Suspirando camino hasta la entrada, tocó la puerta con un dedo y espero, duró unos cinco minutos hasta que vio a Sally abrirle, estaba muy ojerosa y con la cara hinchada, demostrando su mala noche

—¿Encontró algo? —pregunto algo acelerada, McMissile entro y ahí adentro estaban todos, Mate, Luigi, Wildo, Sargento, el Hippie del cual se olvidaba el nombre por momentos, Flo, Ramón, los padres de Sally y Shiftwell, la cual estaba leyendo y leyendo documentos en un portátil

—ya examine los hoteles y según los encargados realmente no ha habido nada sospechoso—empezó a explicar, en eso saco las listas que tenía, que eran de 3 hoteles distintos—Lo único raro es que en el hotel Santa Lucia, estuvo ayer Francesco Bernoulli...

—Yo le invite a la boda—dijo Sally— a Lightning no le gustaba la idea pero al final le enviamos la invitación

—Quizás simplemente se enteró antes de venir a la iglesia y se quedó en un hotel de camino—supuso Shiftwell sin prestar real atención, estaba más concentrada en buscar de forma satelital cualquier mensaje, foto, twitter, estado, o lo que fuera de Lightning McQueen

—O venia al banquete y no a la ceremonia—decía Wildo—Pero no es realmente importante, además...

—Él y Lightning se odian mutuamente, pero es una rivalidad que se resuelve en carreras no hay mayor motivo para que fuera él—decía Sally, abrazándose a sí misma, tenía mucho frío a pesar de tener un suéter cuello de tortuga puesto...más que frío... era miedo, miedo a que Lightning no fuera a aparecer

—Concuerdo con eso—dijo Mate—Después de todo, él y Lightning se estaban peleando por Sally

—Queda descartado—dijo McMissile—Hay que seguir buscando

 _ **Que equivocados están...**_

Estaciono a mitad de la carretera realmente, examinando a ambos lados, aprovecho para salirse del asfalto y meterse en la parte frondosa que cubría los costados de la carretera. Se bajó del Ferrari y caminó hasta el maletero, lo abrió y vio como la maleta prácticamente brincaba

—Vaya... de verdad está molesto—dijo medio divertido, abrió el cierre de la maleta y la abrió

—¡HASTA QUE POR FIN ME ABRES ESTA PORQUERIA! —chillo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, además de estar un poco sudado

—¿Tantas ganas de verme? —preguntó juguetón, cargándole otra vez, haciendo esto se daba cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño y peso, Lightning era bastante ligero

—No tendrías que cargarme si me desataras

—¿Y que salgas corriendo? No, prefiero cargarte, no es como que peses mucho

Abrió la puerta de copiloto y sentó a McQueen ahí, cerrándole la puerta en toda la cara. Camino hasta el maletero y lo cerró, para luego ir a el asiento de piloto, sentarse y cerrar la puerta. Le puso el cinturón a McQueen y arrancó

McQueen quería quitarse la cinta (increíblemente resistente) que le ataban las muñecas, como no podía jalando intentó con sus dientes. Al verse vencido y con dolor en los dientes frontales se golpeó en la cabeza con el respaldo

—Te odio—gruñó rendido, no era tan imbécil como para seguir tratando estupideces que no funcionarían

— _Anche se si dice che e mi odi tanto quanto è possibile, ti amo_ —dijo divertidísimo de lo infantil que se veía McQueen en ese momento, casi haciendo un puchero

—¡¿Podrías al menos hablarme en inglés?! No soporto escucharte decir cosas que no entiendo— no entendía ni J de Italiano, así fuera de lo más básico, él había sido americano de toda su vida y no le había interesado en lo más mínimo aprender otros idiomas—Y bien, cuál es tu plan, en cualquier sitio me van a reconocer

—No dentro de un auto con los vidrios polarizados o dentro de una maleta en defecto—explicó con cierta serenidad

—¿Sabes que me estas cortando la circulación con esto?

—Si te fueras a quedar quieto te las quitaría, pero se lo suficiente de ti como para saber que te removerás, moverás el volante, cuando frene abrirás la puerta y saldrás corriendo— Lightning pegó la cara de la ventana, maldito infeliz que leía sus pensamientos

Duraron mucho tiempo en silencio, Francesco conducía a la velocidad máxima de la vía, parecía algo apurado de llegar a California por alguna extraña razón que Lightning quería saber. Suspiro con pesadez, esperaba que Sally estuviera bien y que no le fuera a guardar rencor por esto...después de todo paso de improviso...

Además... ¡¿A quién rayos se le iba a ocurrir que Francesco le secuestraria?!

.

.

.

Sally había sentido un fuerte dolor en el vientre, así que sin decir nada fue prácticamente volando a un hospital, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde. Un equipo de policía, detectives y agentes se habían instalado en su casa por investigación del importante corredor

Realmente no estaba lejos el hospital, así que camino por unos largos 40 minutos, viendo el piso y caminando medio muerta, la gente se le quedaba viendo por estar en ese estado. Al llegar pidió para un examen de sangre, entre mucho más para estar segura de no tener nada grabe... además claro de su creciente depresión, pero el que Lightning fuera secuestrado...

—Lightning...—sollozo tapándose la cara con las manos

 **Le dolió más que la misma Boda...**

—Estas muy callado, ¿te pasa algo? —pregunto Francesco, de forma un tanto descarada. Vio a McQueen un momento y abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, no era algo nuevo, Sally lo sabía y él mismo lo habían notado y es que Lightning al estar muy molesto se ponía colorado, más que su auto

—¡¿ESPERAS QUE CONVERSE FELIZ Y CAMPANTE SABIENDO QUE ME TIENES SECUESTRADO Y QUE MI CASI ESPOSA SE ESTE MURIENDO DE TRISTEZA POR LA BODA?! — Le molestaba de sobremanera el cinismo de Francesco, el cual se parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido— Que Cínico eres, te creía molesto, eres peor de lo que creía—gruño pegándose a la ventana otra vez

—¿Cínico me dices? Solo protejo y tomo lo que es mio—declaró con serenidad,

— ¿Lo que es tuyo? Estas demente—dijo en un resoplido

—Te lo diré las veces que haga falta, eres mío, me enferma saber que te ibas a casar con esa maldita—gruño perdiendo cierta parte de su encanto, pues no sonreía solo tenía una mirada vacía, manteniendo la vista en el camino—Ella es solo una pobre ilusa en creer que podrías ser feliz con ella

—¡YA LO ERA! Y NO LA INSULTES

—No lo eras, porque sólo puedes ser feliz con Francesco—sonrió de forma torcido, logrando que a McQueen le recorriera un escalofrío—Tu no...Disfrutas mi compañía, entre más lejos mejor, me frustra ¿sabes? Todo el mundo, todo aquel sea mujer u hombre al menos piensa en mí por un rato, pero tú no—gruño cual perro— Eres al único que de verdad deseo y amo y no te dejas encantar

—Ni que fuera gay, seré muy bonito de cara y todo los que quieras pero es anti-natural—dijo viendo a la ventana con el ceño fruncido

—¿Crees que eso importa? El amor es amor, me importa poco si eres un hombre, me gusta tus ojos, tu cara, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, tu forma de sonreír... llevas un maldito año dándome sueños húmedos—Rayo se puso rojo de vergüenza y bochorno

—Aún no es ni la más mínima parte de razón para arruinar mi vida de esa manera—refunfuño

—Si lo es, te lo digo enserio, ella no podría hacerte feliz en un millón de años luz, estas mejor conmigo y eso lo notaras antes de poner un solo pie en Italia

— ¿Y me planeas mantener recluido toda la vida?

—Si es necesario sí. Tampoco estarás solo, me tendrás a mí y eso basta—se tuvo que detener por un semáforo en rojo, estaba casi a mitad de la nada pero no tentaría a su suerte. Volteo a ver a McQueen y de forma algo brusca le agarró la nuca para voltearle y ponerle frente a frente

—¿Qu-que haces? —pregunto por la poco espacio entre ambos

— _ **Lightning... Tu sei mio Amore**_ —dijo para agarrarle de ambos lados de la cara y plantarle un beso en la boca, McQueen iba gritar lo que causó que Francesco le agarrara la cara con más fuerza par que no se separará y meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal

Al dejarle soltó un ligero jadeo, a diferencia de McQueen que se quedó en un estado de sopor, la luz del semáforo cambió y Francesco se acomodó para arrancar, con una sonrisa extensa en el rostro

.

.

.

—Señorita—alzó la mirada, una enfermera traía un sobre en sus manos— Es Sally...

—Soy yo—dijo casi brincando, la enfermera le sonrió y le dio el sobre para luego irse

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición? Definitivamente era muy débil en esa situación. Abrió el sobre, emocionada de alguna manera de leer los resultados...


	3. Costringendo il delicato!

**Costringendo il delicato!**

Abrió el sobre, emocionada de alguna manera de leer los resultados...

—Negativo... —suspiro con tristeza, creyó que por el retraso y algunos dolores estaba en cinta. Siguió leyendo la hoja, no estaba mal de salud, quizás era la depresión

Leyó los resultados de ginecología, no tenía nada malo, o al menos eso leyó al principio, estaba bien de las trompas, no tenía ninguna enfermedad o algo. Sin embargo lo último le hizo arrugar el papel con las manos, botarle en un cesto de basura y salir corriendo del hospital

—Eso es mentira—decía apretando los dientes, caminando a paso agigantado hacia su casa—...No puede ser...—se decía a sí misma, después de todo... cómo podía tomar que...

 **Era Estéril...**

.

.

.

Dormir en un auto debería de ser incómodo, pero no era el caso del Ferrari de Francesco, McQueen iba muy cómodo ahí dormido, después de todo la noche anterior no había sentido un sueño muy completo por la droga, eran alrededor de las 11:26 de la noche y Francesco aún estaba conduciendo

Si seguía así quizás al día siguiente por la noche llegarían al puerto y se montaría en el barco para ir a Italia, que tomaría alrededor de una o dos semanas por la distancia y dependiendo de si todo iba bien. Ya estando allá nadie creería que Lightning estaría ahí, después de todo el rubio "Odia" Italia

Soltó un bostezo y estaciono en una pequeña parada, no quería que algo pasara por estarse durmiendo, miro a McQueen, el cual se removió un poco pero seguía tranquilo

—Sa...lly...—dijo entre balbuceos, eso le crispó los nervios pero no hizo nada, no quería despertarlo, tampoco gritarle o darle un golpe, después de todo ese era su problema. Tratándose de Lightning se perturbaba con mucha facilidad y eso le molestaba, no solía ser así

 **Pero él le cambió Tanto...**

Inclinó el asiento hacia atrás, para poder recostarse mejor, duro un rato viendo al frente, pensando de nuevo lo que iba a hacer, después de todo no podía equivocarse ni por accidente, todo debía salir perfecto

—Cuando llegamos a Italia te haré muy feliz, _Amore_ —dijo estirando su brazo y acariciando las hebras rubias, tan suaves y tan amarillas que parecían plumas de pollito u oro derretido

Lightning se volvió a mover, esta vez quedando de lado, como si fuera a mirarle al despertar. Se enderezo un poco para aproximarse y darle un beso en la frente

.

.

.

McMissile se estaba partiendo la cabeza para encontrar alguna pista, al importante o relevante, así sea lo más ridículo o estúpido. Frustrado y sabiendo que esto podía afectarle en su humor y salud salió de la habitación del hotel, el cual era el mismo en que Francesco y McQueen habían estado, aunque el agente no lo sabía

Caminó un rato por las instalaciones desiertas, eran las 12:16 así que el que estuviera afuera seria por insomnio u otra razón personal. Camino un buen rato, viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor

Algo llamó su atención, eran unos neumáticos, se acercó a ellos y levantó uno, estaba prácticamente nuevo, si acaso y lo habían usado, lo pasó por encima de un charco de agua y luego lo siguió moviendo para ver qué huella dejaron, eran exactamente las mismas que en la iglesia

—Estuvo aquí...—gruño algo frustrado, era evidente que eran del secuestrador, después de todo, quien tira unos neumáticos completamente nuevos. Tendría que pedir de nuevo la lista de huéspedes y las llaves de las habitaciones que habían utilizado

.

.

.

Respiro profundo, aun dormido, sin embargo un pequeño ruido le hizo "despertar", abrió mínimamente los ojos, estaba boca arriba y veía como si una mano de piel blanca se extendiera lentamente para tomar la llave del auto. Se siguió haciendo el dormido, hasta que esa mano toco las llaves él le tomó la muñeca de forma rápida y paró el puño que se dirigía hacia él

—Buen intento McQueen—le felicito con algo de burla

—¡Argh! —gruño el rubio frustrado, se había despertado hace como media hora, después de quitarse la venda y no sentir los dientes de tanta fuerza, con mucho cuidado iba a tomar la llave, abrir, salir y encerrar ahí Francesco, pero al parecer el italiano era de sueño liviano

—Gracias por servir de despertado, ahora dime si tengo que atarte otra vez o te mantendrás quieto—dijo con voz potente, por un momento McQueen se sintió como un animalito indefenso por el tono de voz utilizado

—Puedo estar así, Gracias—gruño soltándose y cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose cual niño regañado. Francesco suspiro, acomodó el asiento y se enderezo, encendiendo el auto

—Aunque...—soltó una risita—No sabes cuál es la clave para abrir los seguros, en caso de que no lo notaras, estaba bloqueado

—Déja¡ de recalcarme este tipo de cosas y cállate—dijo refunfuñando, tratando de abrir la puerta como si fuera sencillo

—Ah~ ríndete McQueen~—contorreo arrancando, escucho un gruñido a los poco segundos—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, como crees, solo que mi Estómago protesta por el secuestro como yo—dijo con sarcasmo y vergüenza mezclados. Francesco rodó los ojos, de alguna forma extraña le gustaba esa forma de ser tan antipática al molestarse

Francesco estaciono en un supermercado, aprovechándose de los vidrios polarizados salió del auto, cerrándole rápidamente para evitar la fuga del rubio. McQueen se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio, más que perfecto

—No le bastó con arruinar mi boda sino que también me deja metido dentro de su Ferrari, más que perfecto—gruño golpeándose contra la ventana—Y si llego a...No, no puedo romper esto...hasta a mí me dolería...y no tengo tanta fuerza como para romper esto—balbuceaba

Empezó a examinar las cosas dentro del auto, no había ningún celular por ahí, no es como que se acordara del número de Sally, de McMissile o el de alguien pero con llamar al 911 bastaría...¿no? Pasaron unos cinco minutos más y Francesco volvió con una bolsa llena en las manos, se montó y cerró la puerta para luego encender el motor

—Toma—dijo sacando una bolsa de papel, McQueen algo desconfiado saco su contenido, un emparedado con todo, hasta aceitunas, como a él encantaba. Casi se le sale la baba—Puedes comértelo, no fantasear con hacerlo—mencionó divertido

—¿Cómo sé que no le has puesto algo extraño? —pregunto al salir de su ensueño

—No sería capaz de hacerlo...a menos que hagas algo estúpido—dijo divertido, saliendo del estacionamiento para volver a la carretera. McQueen lo comió con relativa calma, viendo de reojo al Italiano, al terminar arrugó la servilleta y la hizo bolita, para empezar a jugar con ella

—Y bien...¿Me vas a meter en un sótano o algo así? —pregunto tamborileando los dedos en su pierna

—Sería un desperdicio...Si no fuera está la situación sino una peor, te metería en una jaula hecha de oro—eso asusto un poco al rubio que le miro con la boca algo abierta

—¿Has pensado en ir a un Psicólogo? Te es urgente el ir a visitarlo—dijo asustado pero sin demostrarlo

—No lo necesito, con tenerte bastará—afirmo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No volvieron a hablar, McQueen sentía miedo enserio por Francesco, esa forma de actuar era la de una persona obsesionada. No le gustaba pensar tanto lo obvio y lo que ya había aceptado, pero era tan extraño

Todo el día estuvo viendo a Francesco conducir, llevándole hacia la costa donde, al parecer le iba a montar en un barco para llevarle hacia Italia. Eso le hizo recordar algo clave en el italiano

—¿Y tu madre sabe de esto? —él tenía conocimiento del amor tan grande que tenía el castaño por su madre

—Si lo sabe, me advirtió que pensara en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, y siempre me apoyaría pero que no estaba del todo de acuerdo—comentó. McQueen se asustó aún más, ¿qué clase de madre tenía el italiano? Debía estar igual de inestable mentalmente si solo le dijo eso o no lo impidió. Ahora sí que estaba perdido...

—Espero que McMissile me esté buscando—murmuró bajito, pensando que el castaño no le escucho

.

.

.

—Entonces se fue al Norte...—decía Shiftwell—Quizás va hacia el aeropuerto...—decía viendo el mapa maximizado en la gran pantalla de tecnología avanzada, Mate veía todo eso como unas líneas y puntitos extraños

—Tendremos que ir a investigar, si calculamos ahora debe de estar cerca—decía viendo su reloj, las 6 de la tarde

— ¿Seguros que se dirige hacia allá? —Pregunto Sargento—Puede dirigirse al puerto también—mencionaba alzando una ceja

—Un Barco es mucho más lento que un avión, para una huida en la mayoría de los casos es en avión—explicaba McMissile

— ¡Entonces vamos! —dijo mate animado, esperando conseguirlo pronto

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Sally? —pregunto Flo mirando las escaleras para subir a la habitación de la peli platinado

—No...sabes que aún está muy afectada por los resultados—dijo Shiftwell, el día anterior había llegado, tirado una hoja en el piso y se encerró en su habitación, aunque estaban preocupados por ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por McQueen que era un asunto peor que la depresión de la mujer

—Andando—declaró McMissile

.

.

.

McQueen se había dormido, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sentado y tan perturbado que creyó que al dormir se podría calmar. Sin embargo sin que lo notara ya habían llegado al puerto, donde había un gran y enorme Barco anclado, donde subían los últimos autos

Francesco estaciono un tanto alejado pero aún se podía ver la gran máquina. Saco de la guantera un frasco y un pañuelo, aprovechando que el rubio seguía dormido lo mojo un poco nada más y se lo puso suavemente en el rostro

No se movió, no forcejeo, nada, estaba totalmente dormido y al no ser brusco mucho menos. Salió del auto y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta con cierto cuidado y con mucho más cuidado tomo a McQueen en brazos para luego ponérselo en el hombro

Cerro la puerta y caminó hasta el maletero, lo abrió con una mano y metió a McQueen en la maleta que aún seguía abierta, tomó una cinta negra y le ató las manos, solo por si acaso. Cerró la maleta y luego el maletero, se montó en el Ferrari y fue hasta donde debía hablar para montar el Ferrari en el barco

—Oh...ya estábamos por irnos—dijo el hombre, Francesco suspiro aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo— ¿Algo que tenga que sacar antes de que lo subamos? —preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad

—Solo una maleta—dijo con cierto tono enigmático y divertido

—Oh, entonces vaya por ella, nosotros subiremos el auto—le aseguro el hombre. Francesco guió al hombre hasta su Ferrari, abrió el maletero y con cuidado sacó al gran maleta, el hombre no le vio nada de raro, después de todo durarían cierto tiempo a bordo para llegar a Italia

Le entregó las llaves y caminó hasta la rampa por la cual se subía al barco

— _Ciao América~ Credo che nessuno di loro ritornerà qui_ —dijo en un susurro al terminar de subir. Como era una especie de crucero fue hasta lo que sería la recepción y pidió su habitación, la mujer como esperaba se le quedo viendo maravillada y hechizada por su magnetismo natural

A mitad de camino para su habitación, sintió un salto en la maleta y algo sorprendido caminó casi corriendo hasta donde le habían asignado, la gente le miro algo raro por esto pero nada más que eso

—Tenía que ser justo ahora...—gruño entre dientes, abrió rápido la puerta y la cerro de la misma manera. Puso la maleta en la cama y casi se va para atrás por McQueen

—Y ES QUE ME PLANEAS MATAR DE TANTA DROGA O QUE TE— Francesco le tapó la boca con una mano, ni siquiera había prendido la luz así que todo seguía a oscuras— ¡Mph!

—¿Que parte de que te mantengas quieto no entendiste? ¿Que acaso quieres que sea cruel contigo? — la rabia que llevaba reprimiendo estaba saliendo a flote

—¡¿Y tu esperas que enserio te haga caso?! No quiero estar aquí, déjame ir—dijo removiéndose, Francesco tiró la maleta al piso y dejó a McQueen acostado en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio

—No te voy a dejar ir, tu...tu sólo puedes estar conmigo y con nadie más— McQueen le miro con cierto espanto— Eres solo mío, entiéndelo...y si debo demostrártelo lo haré...así nunca podrás irte, nunca podrás abandonarme

Mientras hablaba una de sus manos se metía por debajo del suéter que McQueen tenía puesto, el rubio tenía expresión de terror completo

—Francesco...Espera...¡Francesco! — trataba de hacerle reaccionar, para evitar que siguiera, pero Francesco no le oía, no quería oírle

Francesco le quitó el suéter, dejando el torso de piel blanca completamente desnudo, agarró las muñecas de McQueen, las cuales aún estaban atadas y las puso sobre su cabeza para impedir que fuera a moverse de más

Empezó a dar besos por toda la piel descubierta, a pasar su lengua dejando un pequeño caminito húmedo. Delineo el ombligo al llegar a él, jugando y quitando el pantalón tan holgado que el mismo le había puesto hace dos días a McQueen

—Suéltame...¡Suéltame Francesco! —decía intentando de quitárselo de encima.

Francesco seguía sin hacerle caso, cegado por su propia rabia. Lo acariciaba de forma brusca, también le desnudo de la misma manera y al notar la falta de cooperación le volteo, dejándole con el pecho algo amoratado contra la cama, alzando sus caderas

—McQueen~ — jadeo justo en su oído, sintiendo el escalofrío, además del temblor del cuerpo bajo suyo, le vio a los ojos, estaba al borde del llanto lo cual no se esperó realmente

—Por favor...no lo hagas...—le pidió con voz quebrada, quizás de haber hablado así antes le hubiera detenido, pero en ese punto era algo imposible. Le alzo un poco más, importándole poco en ese momento el herirlo, ya que era una especie de "Castigo"

Con una mano mantenía la cadera de McQueen y con la otra se quitó el cinturón, bajó el cierre y un poco el bóxer para dejar salir su miembro erecto. Lo restregó entre los glúteos del americano, el cual dejó salir un pequeño gemido ahogado. Se posiciono y empezó a presionar su miembro contra la entrada del rubio, el cual apretó más al ver las intenciones del castaño

—Gah...Agh...¡AH! —gimió de dolor al sentir la cabeza del miembro de Francesco entrar en él, unas lágrimas saladas empezaron a salir, a medida que el Italiano se adentraba aún más—¡YA BASTA! —chillo con tono de desesperación al igual que su expresión

—McQueen...

—Yo no...—empezó a balbucear, completamente perdido en su propia mente—...No soy ella...déjame...¡DÉJAME!

— ¿ _Ella? ¿Quién es ella_? —pensó Francesco empezando a moverse, inevitablemente y hasta le entristeció ver cómo salía sangre de la entrada de McQueen

No hizo más que eso, suplicar que parara, que le doliera y cosas incoherentes que a Francesco le gustaría saber o más bien, entender. Al terminar McQueen o se durmió o quedó inconsciente, le era difícil saberlo. Salió de él con el cuidado que no tuvo en su acto

—McQueen...—apoyó su frente del pecho del rubio—... Esto no era lo que quería...—gruño por lo bajo

Pero esto sería lo que McQueen le recordaría por siempre, pero era su castigo, un castigo para Francesco por dejarse dominar por la ira... por tomar decisiones apresuradas...

 ** _Por forzar lo delicado_**


	4. Il Pentimiento

**Il Pentimiento**

Francesco se levantó, se acomodó el pantalón y caminó hasta el baño de la habitación y después de prender la luz tomó varias toallas, las humedeció y caminó hasta la cama de nuevo, como esperaba McQueen estaba aún inconsciente

— _Perdonami... Ma il costo è di stare tranquilla_ —gruñía entre dientes— _Anche se esso è... anche per colpa mia, ¿no?_ — murmuró limpiando con calma el blanco cuerpo del rubio. Le parecía ligeramente tierno el verle tan "Tranquilo"

Limpio su pecho, muslos y de último entre sus glúteos, tendría que botar esa toalla o buscar cómo lavarla, estaba llena de sangre y eso no sería algo explicable, a menos que de alguna manera pudiera entrar en otra habitación y dejarla por ahí.

Lo envolvió en la sabana para que no le diera frío, además no tenía más ropa. Al acomodarlo de una manera en la que estaría cómodo tomó la llave así como su cartera y caminó hasta la puerta. Abrió y salió rápidamente, cerrando con seguro la puerta en caso de que de un momento a otro McQueen quisiera salir

Paseo un poco por el crucero, hace rato que habían abandonado el puerto y ya nadie podría atraparlo. Sonrió de forma algo psicópata, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ser descubierto al parecer, es más, nadie sospecharía de él aun si lo vieron... Fue hasta la zona de comercio del enorme barco o más bien crucero.

Compro ropa para sí mismo, después de todo no se había cambiado más que los boxers desde hace 2 días. Compro ropa para McQueen, en su mayoría suéteres cuello de tortuga porque, a su vista le quedaban perfectos pues enmarcaban perfectamente su parte superior

Compro pantalones holgados también, así como boxers negros para ponerle unos apenas entrara en la habitación, el estar desnudo no sería lo más favorecedor. Apenas terminó se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación, con paso algo sereno, rezando que McQueen no se hubiera despertado aún. Llegó a la puerta, sacó la llave magnética y abrió con cierta calma y temor la puerta

La cerró de forma silenciosa al dar un solo paso escuchó en primera un sollozo y luego una maldición entre otros sollozos más, tomó aire y con su aire elegante, típico de él, caminó hasta donde estaba la cama, McQueen estaba sentado o a medias, con la sábana cubriendo la cintura únicamente, pues se había deslizado por su espalda

Estaba encorvado, apoyándose en sus brazos al frente de él. Con sigilo se acercó a él por detrás y rozó la piel de la espalda del americano, la cual estaba marcada por el obviamente, sin embargo no esperaba que se volvieran moretones tan marcados. McQueen al sentir el tan ligero contacto jalo la sabana y volteo a verlo,

Por un momento parecía estar viendo otra cosa, pues parecía muerto de pánico, sin embargo al analizar completamente al italiano apretó los dientes y se puso rojo, mala señal

—McQueen...

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿YA ME VIOLASTE AHORA QUE MAS QUIERES!? — grito como si quisiera desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales

— _Calmati..._ —dijo moviendo ligeramente las manos para tratar de calmarlo, acercándosele con lentitud, cosa a la cual McQueen solo se movió por el pánico de que se le acercara así que se cayó de la cama— _¿¡Questi bene!?_ — hablo en italiano por reflejo

—DEJA DE HABLARME EN ITALIANO, NO TE ENTIENDO NADA—chilló retrocediendo un poco—ALEJATE DE MI—demandó, Francesco se quedó en su lugar, viendo como el cuerpo blanco lleno de moretones temblaba—Quiero irme de aquí...

—Ya zarpamos y estamos muy lejos del muelle—le aclaro y McQueen solo se puso a temblar mucho más—Ven te ayudo a...

—NO TE ME ACERQUES—advirtió—...YA TE ODIO LO SUFICIENTE, NO ME HAGAS ODIARTE MAS DE LO HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE—le amenazó, Francesco se quedó estático, ahora entendía que lo había empeorado más de lo que creyó, le costaría demasiado obtener el cariño del rubio

—Solo te iba a ayudar a levantarte y...a ponerte una ropa que te traje—aclaro con la voz más calmada que encontró, sin embargo eso irritó aún más al rubio

—No me interesa, me vestiré yo solo y más te vale no entrar en esta habitación porque si no te mato—dijo entre dientes, parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de llorar, su orgullo estaba demasiado herido, también su dignidad y su pensamiento a mil por hora no ayudaba

—Está bien...me quedaré en la parte de la sala...te traigo la ropa y te dejo aquí—quizás siguiéndole un poco la corriente lograría que se calmara. Salió de la habitación para ir a tomar las bolsas. Tomo la que tenía la mayoría de las cosas de McQueen y volvió— Aquí hay unos sute...

Se le quedo viendo, como inútilmente trataba de quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, dejó la bolsa y lo abrazo, aun cuando McQueen se removió para soltarse

—Ya no llores...no te haré nada—decía pero McQueen quería sin quererse quedar quieto— _Paciencia...paciencia...está molesto_ —se decía interiormente soltándolo—Aquí está la ropa, ponte lo que quieras...nos vemos en la mañana— dijo alejándose con cierta parsimonia

Después de eso no supo más nada de McQueen, suponía que si iba a verlo no iba a resistir el abrazarle como mínimo y eso al Americano ahora, le causaba total repulsión y al parecer pánico. Sin embargo no comprendió del todo la reacción del rubio, era demasiado... ¿exagerada? No sabía cómo describirlo

— ¿ _Y a qué se refería con "ella"?_ — pensó dejándose caer en el muy cómodo y milagrosamente mullido sofá del lugar— _¿Estaría hablando de Sally?_ —por un momento su mirada se ensombreció— _Pero...eso no tendría sentido,_ _porque diría "Yo no soy ella"_ , _quizás ese ella es otra persona_ —pensaba descartando a la de cabello platinado

Entre tanto pensamiento terminó quedándose dormido, mientras que Rayo intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero se sentía tan desesperado

— _No pasará de nuevo...respira_...—se decía a sí mismo en un vano intento de calmarse, poniéndose a duras penas un bóxer negro de liga roja, un suéter cuello de tortuga excesivamente largo con el cual no necesitaría pantalón pero aun así se lo puso

.

.

.

 _Dos enormes pilares de piedra se alzaban del suelo, tan altos que llegaban al cielo, tan alto que podían tocar las nubes...y es que esos dos pilares tenían a dos estrellas en su punta. Ambas estrellas eran iguales o así deberían de ser._

 _Una brilla con un magnético fulgor, que atrae miradas y deseos de tocarle. La otra, en diferencia no brilla, su luz no parece existir y sin embargo atrae miradas expectantes por su belleza natural aun sin su brillo_

 _La estrella que brilla siempre ve a la que no lo hace, con inminente curiosidad y cierta admiración, mientras que la otra nunca le ve, ni a ella ni a nada, solo abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza hundida entre ellas_

 _Una estrella que es admirada por su fulgor y otra que lo es por su carencia de este... Pero hay algo clave en ambas_

 _La brillante no lo hace con la intensidad que podría dar, con tanta alegría y carisma que podría demostrar_

 _La que no brilla no sabe cómo brillar, no sabe cómo obtener su fulgor, como demostrar la paz y belleza que tiene que dar..._

 _He de suponer que ya comprendieron quienes son estas estrellas ¿verdad?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Aquí no hay nada—declaró McMissile en un suspiro frustrado, habían revisado cada maleta, cada vuelo, cada avión y cada lista en el aeropuerto y ¡nada!. No había ni polvo del rubio ojos azules que estaban buscando

—Debió venir para acá—gruño Shiftwell

—A menos que...—Mate empezó a hablar, todos le miraron esperando lo que dijeran—...Fueran al puerto...ahí es más cómodo por poca vigilancia y puedes llevar el auto

—¡¿ERES UN IDIOTA, POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES!? —Shiftwell le había lanzado su celular a la cabeza, Mate cayó medianamente inconsciente al suelo

—Lo dije de camino pero no me hicieron caso...—recalcó al castaño, mareado por el golpe

—Andando, está a más de 3 horas de camino—dijo McMissile viendo el reloj, ya eran las 4 de la tarde

.

.

.

—Que pensara cuando vuelva...—se pregunta a sí misma, acostada en la revuelta cama, con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos por el llanto

No podía darle una familia

—Donde estas...deberías estar aquí para consolarme...—se decía a sí misma como si Rayo en donde sea que estuviera pudiera ayudarle, consolarle y animarle— Vuelve...

.

.

.

Se despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, palpo un poco el mueble, encontrándose la llave magnética ahí, respiró aliviado, quizás McQueen seguiría acostado durmiendo seguramente. Con pereza se levantó y caminó con lentitud a la habitación, para no despertar al quizás durmiente rubio

No se equivocó, estaba en un sueño muy profundo pues le acarició la cabeza y ni un atisbo de despertarse se mostró. Suspiro y camino hasta el baño, no se había bañado el día anterior y había sudado _bastante,_ de seguro olía mal pero siendo el mismo, no podía saberlo

El baño fue rápido, no quería durar más de la cuenta, al terminar tomó una toalla para secarse el cuerpo y ponerla alrededor de su cintura y otra para secarse el cabello castaño, que se le pegaba al cuello debido a la humedad

Salió del baño con su porte elegante, vio como McQueen se empezaba a mover, parecía un gato, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo y estirándose un poco para poder levantarse o mínimo abrir los ojos. Para mala suerte del americano, lo primero que vio al despertar fue al italiano

—Genial...—gruñó, tomó la sábana y se envolvió aún más en ella, dándole la espalda al hombre que había dicho hablarle

—McQueen no seas rencoroso—si bien, eso quedó muy fuera lugar, su naturaleza Narcisa y dominante le ganó

— ¿Rencoroso? ¡¿ESPERAS QUE NO TE TENGA RENCOR DESPUÉS DE VIOLARME?!

—Esa palabra suena muy mal, llamémosle...desliz —dijo para tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas

— ¿Y de quien fue ese desliz? ¡¿Hum?! A ver, pareces no comprender que enserio no te quiero, no te amo y solo siento odio hacia tu persona

—Eso dices ahora

—Ahora y siempre porque...—se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, Francesco casi le brinca encima para taparle la boca

—Disculpe, servicio de limpieza, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Podría venir más tarde? Ahora estoy un poco indispuesto

—No le escucho señor— replicó la mujer, Francesco estaba medio exasperado

—¡ESTOY DESNUDO Y NO PUEDE PASAR, VENGA EN UN RATO! —chillo, y hasta McQueen se sorprendió de esto, parecía impresionado de ver al italiano tan exasperado -además de la noche anterior-

—Es-está bien...vendré más tarde Señor—escuchó los pasos de la mujer. Francesco volvió a ver a McQueen

—Si tu... intentas escaparte o siquiera llamar la atención... Te voy a castigar y así sea violándote hasta partirte por la mitad te haré entender que no puedes apartarte de mí... Solo puedes quererme a mí, ¿estás entendiendo?

Francesco en verdad era demasiado cambiante, en un momento quería calmarle y prometía no hacerle nada y al otro le amenazaba con violarte hasta casi matarlo, había empezado a temblar

—He dicho, me estás entendiendo... ¡Respóndeme Lightning!— Aplicó más presión, hundiéndole en la cama, McQueen en medio del desespero movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa algo asustado— Muy bien, voy a traer el desayuno, como vea a alguien al menos cerca de esta habitación no tendré remordimiento de hacerte llorar hasta que te desmayes

Dicho esto soltó a McQueen que solo se terminó de subir en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, mirándole entre asustado y desesperado por no saber qué hacer. Camino hacia la sala y tomo su ropa, se vistió y tomando la llave salió de la habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta se recostó de ella... Ahora el Arrepentimiento de haberle dicho eso, de seguro ahora le tendría muchísimo más miedo

— _della verità che merda..._ —se dijo a sí mismo, echándose el cabello para atrás


	5. Coesistenza di strano

**Coesistenza di strano**

Había ido hasta el buffet, tomando lo que sabía que le gustaba a Lightning, jamón, queso blanco suave, huevos de codorniz, huevo revuelto, pan a medio tostar y sandia, mucha sandia. Todo lo que tomo estaba en diferentes platos en un carrito que alguien llevaría a su habitación

Luego agarro lo que sería para él, el carrito iba por demás lleno y por ello se le quedaban viendo, no creyendo que alguien tan atlético y con el cuerpo perfectamente marcado comiera tanto. No le permitió al hombre entrar, el mismo tomo el carro y lo metió, prácticamente mando al hombre a volar, pero nos e quejo pues le dieron propina

—Lightning~—fue hasta la Habitación, Lightning solo se había quedado viendo por la ventana. Noto cierto temblor cuando lo escucho— Vamos a comer~

—...— no se movió realmente, solo suspiro y puso mueca de fastidio

—¿No tienes hambre? No comes desde ayer

—Tengo...pero lo que no tengo son piernas...—no lo dijo muy fuerte, le dolía de la cintura para abajo

—¿Tanto te duelen? —dijo con ligero tinte de culpa, vio a Lightning apretar el puño y morderse el labio, tragándose las ganas de gritarle lo obvio.

—Si—dijo con los dientes apretados, sintió un par de brazos pasar por debajo de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío—Su-suéltame

—Solo te llevaré a la mesa, tranquilízate—dijo aun con su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Lightning rodó los ojos. Francesco camino hasta el pequeño comedor de la habitación, sentó a Lightning en una silla y se quejó—No creo que estés tan adolorido

—Avísame cuando un loco te viole aun cuando le pides que pare—fue lo único que dijo, sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido. Francesco solo suspiro y empezó a poner los platos frente a Lightning al cual casi se le sale la baba

Comieron en un silencio algo incómodo, Francesco no dejaba de verlo y Lightning solo seguía comiéndose todo con mucho gusto, tenía un hambre bestial pero comía tranquilamente. Al terminar Lightning suspiro

—¿Ahora puedo ir a la cama? —pregunto Lightning —Ahí dentro está la TV

—Si puedes ir tu solo, adelante—dijo Francesco, Lightning golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa—Tranquilo Light

—No me llames Light—dijo alzando la cara, con al frente roja por el golpe—Tu no tienes derecho a hacerlo, solo dos personas me pueden llamar así y tú no eres una de ellas

— ¿A si? ¿y quiénes son? Umm? Es solo un apodo bonito a tu nombre

— ¿Mi...nombre?

—Sí, Lightning McQueen

—Tu...Pf...Ja...JAJAJA—empezó reírse como maniaco, Francesco no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo con confusión—En...en serio crees... ¡Ja!

—No comprendo nada de tus oraciones incompletas—dijo sin perder su expresión seductora

— ¿Enserio crees que Lightning McQueen es mi nombre? —pregunto divertido, Francesco parpadeo un par de veces—Vaya, para ser mi acosador se te escaparon varios detalles—dice más que divertido y confiado

—Bueno, a menos que quieras hacer esto insufrible no estaría de más decirme ese tipo de cosas

—No sé si captaste la indirecta, pero por algo me cambie de nombre, no me gusta hablar de eso, con nadie, ni contigo, ni con Sally ni con ese infeliz—se tapó la boca por acto de reflejo, se le había ido la lengua

— ¿Infeliz? ¿Quién? Lightning...

—No es nada que tu debas saber, solo es algo que me incumbe a mí—le cortó cruzándose de brazos

—No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo—advirtió, Lightning no volteo haberle, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo

—Hay cosas que simplemente no se deben saber, ¿no puedo tener mis propios secretos? —Pregunto ofendido— No puedo andarle contando mi vida a todo el mundo, simplemente limítate a saber que mi nombre no es "Lightning McQueen"

—Buscaré la manera de que me lo digas—le informo, Lightning junto sus cejas, clara demostración de inconformidad

—Inténtalo hasta la muerte, porque no te lo diré

Los días en el crucero pasaron como una rutina, Francesco llevaba la comida a la habitación, no permitía que nadie pasara a limpiarla, solo pedía las sábanas y las toallas, con la excusa de que no le gustara que invadirán su espacio y cómo las personas que limpiaban eran mujeres no le llevaban la contraria.

Por otro lado Lightning simplemente no le decía todo lo que quería, como quejas entre otras muchas cosas y aunque no se había podido evitar otro acto sexual del cual aún no se recuperaba, por lo menos había evitado más preguntas acerca de su nombre y pasado, no era algo que le gustara y eso se notaba a leguas...simplemente quería tener al Italiano lejos...

.

.

.

—Es increíble que con 2 semanas no tengamos ni pista de donde está Lightning—decía Shiftwell, molesta a más no poder, en un estado similar se encontraba Mate, estaba algo malhumorado

—En el puerto no había nada, en el aeropuerto no había nada, incluso en los peajes no había nada, es como si la misma tierra se lo tragara—dijo McMissile, esto le estaba sacando de quicio, ¿acaso esa persona era un secuestrador profesional o algo así?

—Pero si no hay nada aquí ¿no significa que lo sacó del país? —preguntó Sally, se notaba un tanto demacrada

—Si pero no tenemos ni idea de a donde pudieron ir, además también tendríamos que pedir un montón de permisos para poder ir a investigar

—Pero... tenemos amigos por todos lados, los Prix Mundial ¿recuerdan? Ellos podrían ayudarnos

—Eso es verdad—dijo Shiftwell—Quizás con esas amistades se pueda hacer algo, por donde deberíamos empezar—abrió una gran mapa del mundo en una de sus pantallas holográficas

—Lo más cercano a California es México, así como América del Sur, quizás se lo llevara para alguno de estos sitios que es más cercano

— ¿Y si no es así? Han pasado dos semanas Sr. McMissile, puede que este por Europa ¿no cree? —decía Sally, temblando un poco por no saber que pensar

—Es una buena deducción, haremos esto, yo iré a investigar América del sur junto a los demás Agentes y el Sargento—decía Shiftwell—Ustedes irán con McMissile a Europa, ahí es donde tenemos un poco más de libertad

—Bien planeado Shiftwell—elogio McMissile—Andando, Siddley debe de estar aun en el aeropuerto

.

.

.

—Espero que su estadía en nuestro crucero haya sido placentera—dijo el Capitana Francesco, el cual mostro una sonrisa típica de él, con cierto toque de misterio

—Si capitán, lo fue—le aseguro, tomo la maleta para poder ir hacia su Ferrari. Lightning estaba dentro de la maleta nuevamente, sin droga, solo amarrado pero iba quieto, prefería evitarse más problemas, no es como si su cuerpo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Francesco era demasiado fuerte para su gusto y sus antebrazos y muslos lo sabían

Francesco puso la maleta en el asiento trasero del auto, cerró la puerta para luego abrir la de piloto, subirse, cerrar la puerta y arrancar.

Después de treinta minutos estaciono a mitad de la nada, se quitó el cinturón y abrió la maleta estirándose cual acróbata. Lightning se sentó tomando mucho, mucho aire

— ¡¿Me pensabas dejar ahí dentro o qué?! No es precisamente un sitio con aire, nada, metete tú aquí a ver si duras—le reto más que molesto. De verdad agradecía que Francesco le comprara suéteres cuello de tortuga, no le gustaría que así fuera una mosca viera esas mordidas tan horribles en su cuello

—No podía hacerlo cerca del puerto rayito. Ahora, te quedaras quieto y te sentaras aquí adelante o te quedas ahí amarrado

Lightning refunfuño cual toro y extendió sus muñecas, Francesco le desató y Lightning se pasó al frente, sentado como un niño regañado. Francesco reanudo la marcha y Lightning veía por la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no de mañana, de hecho eran las 3 de la tarde pero el cambio de horario no le estaba gustando, es decir... En ese momento en California serían las 12 de la noche, debería estar durmiendo

—Puedes dormir si quieres, en una hora más o menos llegaremos a la casa en la playa

— ¿Dormirme contigo al lado mío? No gracias—dijo en un bostezo, contrarrestando la rabia del comentario

—Estoy conduciendo _Amore_ , no podría hacerte nada

—En primera no me digas " _Amore_ "...

—Se te oye bien el italiano

—Y en segunda, así estés conduciendo, no me fio de ti—termino de decir, con otro bostezo

—Lo que digas, aunque terminaras durmiéndote—aseguro

Efectivamente a los 5 minutos ya Lightning estaba dormido, sería un poco difícil acostumbrarlo al horario, 9 horas no era algo tan sencillo. De a momentos muy cortos veía a Lightning, después de todo no quería chocar. E veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, a diferencia de cuando estaba despierto, que parecía estar alerta en todo momento...

—Quizás debería dejar de forzar tanto las cosas...—murmuro para sí mismo, hablando de forma tanto sexual como "Empática". Además debería tratar de ser tan...¿burlón? No mejor no, así era el, nada podría cambiarlo

Llego exactamente a las 5 de la tarde a la gran casa que estaba en una playa privada, exclusiva de los Bernoulli, así que nadie podía pasar, la casa era preciosa, no era exactamente privada, ya que la mayoría de las paredes eran de vidrio, pero era hermosa que era lo que contaba

Tenía una gran piscina, unas sillas frente a esta y una pequeña zona techada en la misma. Estaciono al frente de la casa, tendría que ir a dejar el Ferrari en su casa en la ciudad, ahí era demasiado vistoso para cualquiera que pasara así fuera por error... aunque siempre le había gustado lucir sus cosas... mejor se quedaba con el Ferrari

Apago el auto y abrió la puerta, el ruido causó que Lightning se espabilara, mirara todos lados, con las mangas se restregó la cara, parecía algo tierno realmente. Francesco cerró su puerta e iba a abrirle a Lightning pero este lo hizo antes, lo primero que hizo fue olfatear, como si fuera un perrito, uno amarillo como rayo de sol y ojos azules

—Me encanta el olor a playa—confesó un tanto más relajado—Hace mucho que no voy a una

—Mañana si quieres nos metemos a bañarnos—ofreció

—No, no me pienso quitar el suéter, ¿estás loco? —aunque fuera de esta forma, se notaba que había un poco más de confianza, solo un poco, pero aún estaba ese rencor existente, que hacía a Francesco mantenerse a raya...eso claro si su propio auto control y mente algo desequilibrada se lo permitía

—No le veo lo malo—confesó. Lightning se cruzó de brazos—Ven, de seguro quieres seguir durmiendo

—¿En un sitio sin que estés tú? Pues si

—Deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

—si lo digo cuando estoy solo, parecere un loco, decide tu

—No digas nada. Es mejor tu silencio a palabras negativas— dijo con un sutil tono de advertencia, tomando a Lightning del antebrazo... Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la casa, iban a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta, pero esta se abrió.

Una mujer de cabello castaño, con ligeras y casi imperceptibles arrugas hizo aparición, sus ojos eran de color marrón casi negros, vestida de forma sencilla pero con un collar de plata al igual que los aretes y pulseras

— _Francesco, sei le tue fantasi?_ —dijo al mujer con una sonrisa, Lightning la vio, luego a Francesco y lo mismo unas 3 veces

— _Ciao Mamma_ —saludo el italiano, Lightning hizo memoria, a ella la había visto en el Prix mundial...estaba en las gradas...

—¿Es tu madre? —se preguntó más a si mismo que a Francesco. La mujer le vio y forma una mueca sorprendida

— _Francesco..._

— _Mamma,_ _Possiamo parlare circa interno?_ —pidió para calmarla, pues entendía que iba a tener un muy bien regaño

— _Naturalmente_ —dijo ella, suspiro y le sonrió a Lightning— Hola mi cielo, me llamo _Eleonora Bernoulli_

—Mucho gusto señora—Francesco se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, Lightning le sonreía a su madre como si le estuviera sonriendo a Sally... ¿¡cómo Rayos su madre logró eso?!— Soy Lightning McQueen

—Claro, te recuerdo del Prix Mundial—dijo ella con una risa—Pero pasen, deben estar cansados, estar tanto tiempo en el mar debe ser algo difícil

Ambos pasaron, Francesco no dejo de agarrarle del brazo, ni aun cuando iban hablando calmadamente con Eleonora. Llevó a Lightning hasta la que sería su habitación, como supuso habían vidrios en vez de paredes, pero al menos habían persianas

Francesco por fin le soltó y Lightning se sentó en la cama

— _figlio, che non troverete le cose che hai lasciato in macchina, sai, la valigia_ — Lightning no entendía ni medio pepino de lo que hablaban, pero Francesco salió de la habitación, asumí que sería para buscar algo—Cielo, puedes...quitarte el sueter...

—NO—negó algo fuerte, razón por la cual Francesco se asomó por la puerta

—No vayas a hacer algo raro—advirtió

— ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a tu madre? Gracias por el voto de confianza, yo no soy ese tipo de personas—se puso rojo de rabia, en su vida le haría daño a una mujer, así fuera la madre de su...¿que era? Rival? ¿Secuestrador? ¿Violador? ¿No tenía idea

Francesco frunció levemente el ceño y se fue esta vez. Eleonora miro con cierta ternura al rubio, no solo por las mejillas rojas, sino por la respuesta que acababa de dar, le gustaba ese tipo de pensar... El mismo que tenía su hijo a decir verdad

—Cielo, por favor, quítate el suéter

—Lo siento pero no quiero—negó con cierta suavidad

—Sé que mi hijo no es muy...delicado. Quiero ver si te ha hecho daño

—Créame que si—sus mejillas seguía rojas por la rabia

—No te hare nada, puedes creerme _bambino_. Déjame ver— como quien dice, la tercera es la vencida. Lightning con cierta parsimonia, debido al dolor se quitó el suéter verde que llevaba, con la mirada en el piso, claramente avergonzado

Eleonor pasó ligeramente los dedos por el cuello y hombros del rubio, mirando con algo de horror las mordidas tan profundas. Por impulso le acarició el hombro, causando que el rubio se asustara un poco, le parecía un perrito herido..

—Ya está bien, si quieres puedes bañarte, hay agua caliente y una bañera, cuidado con quedarte dormido dentro— tratándolo como si fuera su hijo le dio un pequeño besito en la frente, Lightning se le quedo viendo algo extrañado

—Eh... señora...

—Dime Mamma—le corto, con una sonrisa

— ¿Que es _Mamma_?

—Solo dime así, ¿está bien? Tengo que salir un momento—caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, salió y la cerró, le puso seguro, no quería que Lightning por curiosidad escuchara lo que iba a hablar con su hijo

Bajo las escaleras que daban a la habitación para llegar a la sala, donde estaba Francesco sentado en un sofá, esperándola. Respiro hondo termino de bajar y caminó hasta el mueble donde estaba Francesco viéndola. Al estar frente a él...

 _SLAP_

La cara de Francesco viro a la derecha, su mejilla estaba roja debido a la bofetada que le acaba de dar su madre

—Ahora...Quiero que me expliques en qué momento mi hijo se volvió un sádico—dijo como un siseo, uno sumamente amenazante, Francesco sólo se quedó mirando al suelo, sin poder verle a la cara


	6. Calma Danneggiato

**Calma Danneggiato**

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando Francesco—se había cruzado de brazos, esperando la respuesta que su hijo le iba a dar, más le valía que fuera buena, porque si no...

—Es que... Él solo dice que me odia, que me quiere ver lejos, que quiere volver con esa...mujer que no soporto. _Mamma_ ¿que se supone que haga si él no me permite acercarme? Trate de ser paciente pero él...él...

—Ay hijo mío...—se masajeó la frente con delicadeza, con su porte elegante que no perdía nunca, de tal palo tal astilla dirían—Y tú crees que... ¿Forzandolo lograras algo?

—No lo hice por gusto, él solo...se niega y no me deja...

—Francesco...siempre supe que tenías poca paciencia, pero este tipo de cosas no son como las demás, esto no ira como tú quieres, yo noto que él _bambino_ tiene su carácter pero entiéndelo, le interrumpiste su boda, te lo llevaste a la fuerza y ahora está en un país donde ni siquiera entiende lo que dicen, debes ser más comprensivo

— ¿Cómo hacerlo si él es más áspero que una lima?

—Debes tener **PACIENCIA** —declaró al ver que Francesco no captaba la idea—No es uno de tus trabajadores ni las mujeres que se te tiran encima. Si quieres que de verdad florezca un sentimiento bonito debes hacerlo con calma, no se da de la noche a la mañana

—Conmigo si paso—comento viendo a otro lado

—Lo tuyo fue enamoramiento a primera vista, luego el amor real y por el cual están haciendo más estupideces de las que deberías. Francesco te advierto desde ahora que si lo vuelves a tocar con la intención de herirlo o forzarlo llamare para que vengan a buscarlo, así se venga toda la marina

 _—_ _¡Mamma!_ —le miró asombrado, no se esperó eso realmente

—Nada de _Mamma_ , Francesco. Ese _bambino_ no es para calmar tu rabia y si quieres que te amé no lo harás, espero que hayas entendido, ahora, yo estoy en al habitación de al lado a la tuya, si llego a ver qué haces algo extraño lo voy a sacar de ahí, ¿entendiste?

—Si...

—Bien... se está bañando y yo tengo que ir a buscar ropa para quedarme aquí, no planeaba hacerlo pero al ver lo que ocurre—se dirigió a la puerta, tomando un abrigo y un bolso pequeño, el cual se guindo en el hombro

— _Ciao Mamma_...Puedes irte en el Ferrari si quieres

—Uy no no, yo no soy para eso, yo traje mi auto—le informo con cierta calma, después de todo no quería quedarse amargada por el asunto. Salió de la casa y Francesco suspiro, rascándose un poco la nuca

— _Paciencia... Con Lightning eso no me dura nada..._ —pensaba viendo un punto muerto en la sala. Después de unos cinco minutos se levantó y decidió ir a ver al rubio. Subió las escaleras y después de quitarle el seguro a la puerta del rubio-la cual su madre había asegurado, pues era por fuera-. Abrió y lo primero que vio fue a Lightning con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto mirándole, Lightning se revolvió el húmedo cabello...ahora que lo veía mejor, del baño salía mucho vapor

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. No hay algún canal en inglés—preguntó pasando y pasando canales en el gran televisor de plasma que había frente a la cama. Lo único que había en inglés, eran los títulos de las series o programas- no tenía ni al más remota idea de que hablaban, el inglés no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo al italiano-

—No he activado el plan de programación—dijo pensativo—mañana llamaré, así lo tendrás, pero será hasta mañana—le explico

—Genial, ¿y qué propones que hagas mientras espero?

—Puedes pasear por toda la casa, hay una piscina también, puedes ir a bañarte si quieres—ofreció con tranquilidad

— ¿Contigo por aquí? ¿Y que tu madre me vea otra vez? No, prefiero quedarme aquí—sentenció, Francesco suspiro

—Mañana voy a salir, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con una nueva temporada, la cual voy a ganar, así que probablemente _Mamma_ se quedara a hacerte compañía

— ¿Qué es _Mamma_? Tu madre me dije que le llamara así— preguntó de alguna forma curioso, Francesco soltó una risita al escucharle

— _Mamma_ es lo mismo que "Mamá" —explicó, Lightning ladeo la cabeza como un animalito

—Tu madre es más simpática que tú—declaró con una especie de mohín. Francesco lo tomo bien de alguna forma, por lo menos podía estar seguro de que él y su madre se llevarían bien

—Es bueno que pienses eso, solo espero que mañana no te dé por salir corriendo

—Tu madre no podría traicionarte y yo no podría hacerle nada a una mujer así que me verás aquí, lamentablemente para mí—admitió dejándose caer en la cama

—No es malo estar aquí. Admite que esta casa es muy buena

—Lo es, pero estoy en Italia, contigo, hace 2 semanas que no sé nada de Sally y espero que este bien

—Mira...Sé que quieres evitarte el mal momento y yo también quiero evitar que me odies más así que ¿podrías...evitar hablar y preocuparte de ella? —pidió lo más suavemente que se podía, Lightning se le quedo viendo

—Es como pedirte a ti que no hables o que te preocupes por la persona que más quieres—refunfuño de forma algo neutral, no comprendiendo por qué actuaba de forma tan poco agresiva, a diferencia del crucero

—Eso es imposible, porque esa persona eres tú—aseguro. Lightning rodó los ojos, evidentemente ese tipo de palabras no le convencían por el hecho de que, él amando a Sally no al secuestro ni la violó y veía la forma de actuar de Francesco demasiado...extraña

—Si eso fuera verdad, no me hubieras violado, te habrías detenido o contenido, ¿no lo crees?

—Soy en extremo celoso, ademas como quieres que actué si me rechazas

—En primera, captar la idea de que no te quiero como tú lo haces, así duela pero es la realidad, eres un adulto y hasta... ¿qué? ¿4 años mayor que yo? Deberías entender que cuando algo no se puede, simplemente no se puede—explicó con una particular sencillez y parsimonia

—Eso lo he tenido en mente, pero ni siquiera lo he intentado así que no me puedo rendir. Te aseguro que de alguna manera te conquistare

—Pff, sigue en tus fantasías... Aun cuando ni comprendo cómo y en qué momento me metí ahí

—Eso fue durante el Prix. Simplemente eres...Radiante

—¿Lo dice el tipo que cuando ríe sus dientes brillan así sea de noche?

—Pues sí...y antes de que te amargues más o se te marquen las arrugas de la frente, me voy, será que me acueste cuando estés dormido

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Italia? —preguntó Sally, mirando por la ventana del avión de McMissile

—Probablemente en unas horas más...¿Por qué primero iremos a Italia señor? —pregunto Siddley por el altavoz del avión

—Sally fue la que fijó el rumbo Siddley—le respondió, leyendo ciertos documentos, Mate solo veía aburrido las noticias que decían exactamente lo mismo

 **"No encuentran a McQueen"  
"El gran Lightning sigue sin aparecer"  
"Lightning McQueen puede estar muerto y aún no se encuentra su cadáver"  
"El paradero del novato sobreviviente al Prix Mundial sigue siendo desconocido"**

—No hay otro canal...No encuentro Nickelodeon por ninguna parte—murmuraba pasando los canales

—Mate céntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer—regaño Sally, Mate alzó los brazos

—Pero Señorita Sally...aquí no se puede hacer nada...podrías relájate un po...

—No me voy a calmar hasta que Lightning esté de nuevo conmigo, y así poder organizar la boda de nuevo—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

—pero si destruiste el vestí—

—QUE GUARDES SILENCIO—Mate se quedó callado—Iremos Italia por que Francesco es el que podría saber algo, él estuvo en California ¿no? Quizás vio algo sospechoso...quizás hasta nos ayude

—Francesco Bernoulli...—McMissile se quedó pensando, eso le recordaba que había un pequeño cabo suelto... en las listas del aeropuerto no había ningún vuelo donde él estaba...aunque eran tan largas que no podía estar seguro en ese momento—Tendré que releerlas...—murmuró

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lightning...Lightning...Light~—se sentía un poco mal, era como sentirse en...sopor. Soltó un jadeo y se acercó a la fuente de calor. A quien fuera que le hablara, se abrazó y se acurruco alrededor de esa persona

— _Mommy_ ~ —ronroneo, no escucho bien quien le habló, podía ser hasta Francesco pero estaba tan ido y en ese estado de sopor que poco le importo

— _Mamma_...Que le pasa...—preguntó Francesco, viendo a Lightning acurrucado abrazando la cintura de su madre sin mala intención

—No lo...—le acarició la frente, para quitarle un poco los cabello del rostro—Está ardiendo en fiebre—dijo apartando la mano con algo de velocidad, Francesco alzó una ceja, él había dormido con Lightning y mira que estaba perfecto

—No me quiero parar...no iré hoy...—balbuceaba abrazando la cintura de Eleonora con cierta fuerza, la mujer rió y le acarició el cabello

—Parece estarme confundiendo con su madre—rió. Francesco empezó a cerrar las persianas, para que no le fuera afectar la luz del sol

—Voy a ponerle en la bañera con agua fría, ¿pero cómo harás para sacarle? Tengo que irme ya—dijo un tanto frustrado, encendiendo las luces de la habitación

—Tranquilo, para ese momento ya habrá despertado, puedes irte tranquilo—aseguró la mujer— Hace tiempo que no disfruto de cuidar de alguien enfermo, no desde que te volviste tan independiente—dijo con cierto toquecito de nostalgia

—Ay _Mamma_ —rio, iba a llenar la bañera en lo que sonó el timbre— ¿Quién habrá llegado aquí? Se supone que no debería pasar nadie a esta área—empezó a murmurar

—No importa, anda a ver, quizás se despierte y entre por sí mismo—dijo con tranquilidad su madre. Francesco abrió la llave de la bañera

Se empezó a llenar con agua fría, al estar llena se cerraría la llave por si sola. Salió del baño para luego ver a su madre acariciando con delicadeza y cariño mientras llamaba al rubio para que este se despertara. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, pasó la mano por sus cabellos y abrió la puerta

—Buenos días señor Bernoulli—se puso medio rígido, frente a él estaba McMissile

— _Buongiorno_ McMissile—saludo como lo haría si no tuviera al corredor más buscado a nivel mundial –porque hasta en Japón tenían eso en el noticiero- Miro por sobre el hombro del hombre, ahí estaba el castaño de dientes salidos, el otro italiano y...

— ¡Francesco! —Sally casi el brinca encima, se tuvo que hacer para atrás inclusive por el acercamiento acelerado de la cabello platinado

— _Ciao_ Señorina~—dijo con alegría y tono coqueto más que falsos, pero al parecer no lo notaron. Tomo su mano y el dio un beso— ¿A qué se debe la visita?

—Como sabes Lightning está desaparecido...—empezó a decir Sally en tono algo acelerado—...No tenemos idea de donde se lo llevaron, tu estuviste con él durante el Prix que es lo más reciente que ha pasado con el cómo corredor, sabes si tiene algún acosador...no sé, ¿algo?

—Te puedo jurar que no lo sé—respondió, siempre había sido buen actor, así que McMissile no sospecho nada, parecía sincero. Se reía para sus adentros, gritando a todo pulmón "Ingenuos" —Sin embargo tengo varios contactos, puedo ayudarles a localizarlo. Sería una lástima no poder tener una carrera de nuevo con Lightning

— ¿Porque estas en esta casa? —pregunto McMissile después de un rato, habían tardado bastante en ubicarla, después de todo el Italiano era algo privado con sus cosas

—He estado de vacaciones, o bueno, hasta la semana próxima que empieza la temporada, quizás me quede en mi departamento en la ciudad—era válido el argumento, después de todo sabían bien lo extravagante que era—Pero no sé, como fui a ver tu boda estuve dos semanas fuera, así que no he descansado casi nada

—Umm...¿hay alguien quedándose aquí contigo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

—Mi madre, puedo llamarla si quieren—ahora se había puesto a rogar que no entraran a la casa, si llegaban a llegar a la habitación...el alma se le iría a los pies

—No importa, hablaremos luego, tengo que hablar con la policía local—dijo McMissile sin mucho ánimo, se volvieron a montar en el lujoso auto y se fueron. Francesco cerró a la puerta y al entrar se tapó la boca

—Ja...Jajá...JAJAJAJAJA—se empezó a reír como si fuera un desquiciado, era tan tontos e ingenuos, que le parecía más que absurdo, se notaba que estaban confiados en que él no tenía nada que ver

— _¿Francesco? ¿Sono passare qualcosa?_ —Pregunto Eleonora desde arriba, camino aun riéndose –de forma más moderada- a la habitación. Lightning seguía ahí, como dormido. A pesar de que Eleonora le había quitado la camisa y el pantalón

— ¿Lo metemos así? —pregunto viendo a su madre

—sí, no quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato

Francesco alzó a Lightning que solo se le acurrucó más, balbuceando cosas inentendibles para él. Le metió en la bañera y vio como abría los ojos de golpe pegando un salto

—¡PERO QUE TE...!

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre, ¿me vas a decir que no se siente bien? —dijo viéndole con una ceja alzada

—Si pero me podían despertar—reclamo—Me siento fatal...

—Cuando se te baje la fiebre _Mamma_ te dirá que salgas, hazle caso—le explicaba, Lightning se iba metiendo un poco más en el agua

—Está bien...—sonó como si fuera un ronroneo. Ahora que se fijaba, el carmín que tenía Lightning en las mejillas era adorable. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—No soy un niño Mama—Francesco parpadeo un par de veces, ¿tan ido estaba? Puso una mano en la frente del americano, de verdad estaba ardiendo

—Jamás había conocido a alguien que alucinara al tener fiebre—dijo Eleonora viendo a Lightning tranquilo en la tina

—Bueno...espero que al menos le baje la fiebre...me tengo que ir. Adiós—le dio otro besito a Lightning y luego a Eleonora en la mejilla y salió

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿¡CUATRO HORAS AHÍ DENTRO?! —chillo secándose viendo a Eleonora servirle la comida, además de eso habían unas toallas enormes que le cubrían completo

—Pero al menos no tienes fiebre ahorita _Bambino_ —dijo ella dejando el plato de comida en la mesa de la habitación

—Que es _bambino_

—No es importante, nada come, debes tener hambre—Lightning se sentó frente a la mesa y empezó a comer, con la atenta mirada de Eleonora, que él veía con una sonrisa

—Seño... _Mamma_ —le daba un poquito de vergüenza, sabiendo que eso era "mamá" — Usted... ¿está casada? —siempre le había dado curiosidad que Francesco amara tanto a su madre y de su padre no decía nada

—Soy viuda _bambino_ —Lightning se encogió, quizás debió quedarse con la duda—No te avergüences, me parece bien que preguntes, eso quiere decir que tienes un mínimo de interés por Francesco

—Podría decirse que curiosidad, así como él conmigo—respondió, esa era la verdad, después de todo no era bueno mintiendo

—Bueno, algo es algo—suspiro—Pero mi Esposo murió hace 20 años, Francesco tenía 9 años en ese momento

—Pero fue algo... ¿natural?... ¿o que era él? —preguntó con la mirada fulminando en curiosidad

—Era militar, Francesco de hecho se alistó y recibió un buen rango en memoria de su padre, pero lo dejo por las carreras, desde niño le han fascinado. — Comentaba con una risita—Ah... Vittorio era igualito a Francesco, narcisista hasta cierto punto, pero tenía un sentido de la justicia demasiado potente, más bien era demasiado...era heroico, le llevó a la muerte

— ¿Por qué? Recibió una bala... ¿o algo así?

—Uy no, fue algo un tanto más cruel. En medio de una especie de fiesta, ocurrió una especie de ataque, Francesco y yo no fuimos porque se enfermó, pero Vittorio se encargó de salvar a los niños que estaban ahí, tanto busco a uno que un fierro le atravesó el pecho, sin embargo le salvó la vida aunque murió en ello

—Fue un detalle muy bonito... ¿y el niño como esta?

—O bueno, realmente quedo con una cicatriz enorme en la pierna pero está bien, ahora creo que es abogado, era un buen amigo de Francesco de niños. El General siempre nos lo agradeció y aun ahora me mantengo en contacto con él. Siempre he estado orgullosa de mi marido

—Me parece impresionante

—¿Y cómo son tus padres Lightning? Nunca has mencionado de ellos, ni te he visto hablar o algo de ese estilo

—Mi mama viaja muchísimo y mi padre es abogado... realmente nunca lo tuve mucho en casa... No me gusta recordarlo, era de una familia un tanto...disfuncional...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Seguro que es bueno que estés ahí dentro? —Francesco miro a Lightningel cual se metió más a la sombra

—Se supone que no ibas a llegar tan temprano—gruñó, poniéndose en al parte de la sombra de la piscina.

Ya iba una semana en esa casa, no podía decir que estaba mal, Eleonora era bastante simpática, le gustaba hablar con ella, sobre todo cuando Francesco no estaba. Desde hace 7 días que llevaba ahí y 6 de su fiebre repentina, no se había metido a la piscina, que de más está decir que era preciosa y considerando lo infantil que llegaba ser de vez en cuando, muy divertida. Francesco en ese momento le veía con cierto toque de burla

—Lamento decirte que estaré aquí 3 días enteros—dijo quitándose la camisa, Lightning junto ambas cejas mirándole desvestirse

—Que vas—no pudo terminar de preguntar por qué Francesco se metió de chapuzón. Se limpió un poco el agua de la cara y se echó el cabello para atrás

—Es mi casa, debo usar la piscina de vez en cuando ¿no te parece?—dijo haciendo lo mismo que Lightning, el cual con un Mohín se sentó en uno de los escalones de la piscina. Iba solo en boxers, negros con liga roja

Al ver esto Francesco se le acercó, cual gacela Lightning empezó a chapotear, huyendo del castaño que muy divertido le seguía. Aun cuando se lanzó Lightning se sumergió en el agua, Francesco también lo hizo para verle, Lightning se movía bien bajo el agua, ambas piernas unidas y moviéndose para impulsarse, como si fuera un pececito –cuyo pensamiento y similitud le causó gracia-

—¡HAH! —tomo Aire, después de todo había nada de una punta a otra. Eso de Francesco jugando no le parecía algo de lo cual confiarse... Y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía guindado del cuello

—Pareces un delfincito bajo el agua, un delfín dorado y sumamente blanco—aseguro. Sintió un ligero temblor en Lightning

—Prac-practique natación antes, ¿podrías soltarme? —pregunto algo nervioso. Francesco frunce ligeramente el ceño, ahí iba de nuevo

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes—repitió con el tono más tranquila que podía poner, intentando de manera no tan brusca, quitar los brazos del italiano

— ¿Por qué me quieres alejar ahora? —pregunto bajando los brazos para que uno rodeara la cintura del rubia y el otro su pecho—Creí que ya no ibas a rechazarme

—So-solo te estoy pidiendo que... **¡AY!** —se tapó la boca con una mano, su cara se puso roja. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse, Francesco le había jalado un pezón con mucha fuerza—Fran-Francesco...

—¿Ahora que me vas a decir? ¿Que me odias? —preguntaba más que enfadado, Lightning trataba de alejarlo de alguna forma, y es que esta vez ni siquiera había dicho algo en relación a eso como para molestarlo, solo quería que no le abrazara, ¿eso era mucho? —Respóndeme

—Yo no iba a decir eso—dijo en medio de un quejido—Eso duele...—Francesco le había pegado contra pared de cerámica de la piscina

—Supongo que con el agua bastará—le escuchó murmurar, trato de voltear a verle para preguntarle

—Bastará para que...—pregunto algo asustado, al sentir como Francesco le bajaba el traje de baño y palpaba uno de sus glúteos se alarmó—Fra-Francesco por favor no hagas eso

—Ahora si lo dices ¿no? Solo cuando sabes que te voy a castigar—le mordió el hombro, con mucha fuerza

— **¡AHH!** —gritó al sentir no solo la mordida, sino como el italiano entraba lentamente en su interior. Francesco le tapó la boca,

No comprendía cuál era ese afán de alejarlo, le molestaba tanto el que lo hiciera. En eso una parte de su cerebro le hizo parar un segundo, su madre llegaría en algún momento y si se enteraba de lo que le estaba haciendo a McQueen iba a alejarle de él...

Se acercó al oído del rubio, el cual soltaba leves hipidos bajo su mano, después de todo sentía como si le partieran en dos. Soltó un suave jadeo...

—Si llegas a decirle algo de esto a _Mamma_...te ira peor—le amenazó, el cuerpo de Lightning tembló con cierta violencia—No le dirás nada de esto, ¿me entendiste Lightning? —Asintió de forma acelerada, con tal de que le dejara—Estamos progresando ¿no te parece?

Se apresuró en terminar para sacar a Lightning de la piscina he ir a bañarlo, así no se podría sospechar tanto, también tendría que vaciar la piscina...podrían quedar ciertos residuos blancos –también algunos hilos carmesí- que no le gustaría que su amada madre notara

Salió apurado de la piscina, jalando a Lightning con él, le secó un poco el cuerpo y es que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, le dolía la cadera, demasiado... Francesco al terminar lo agarro y se lo montó en el hombro y entró a la casa, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación para luego ir al baño y casi tirar a Lightning de forma brusca en la bañera

—Ay...—se quejó del golpe que se dio contra la cerámica, miro a Francesco aun con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

—has silencio, báñate y di que te sientes mal—decía abriéndole la llave

—Pero...

—Hazme caso por una vez en la maldita vida—gruño saliendo del baño

Lightning miro un rato a la puerta, luego fijó la vista en el agua, se estaba poniendo roja... Se palpó un poco la cabeza, luego miró su mano, tanto fue el golpe que ahora le sangra una herida en la cabeza. Atrajo sus piernas hasta su cuerpo y siguió soltando lagrimas... desde niño no lloraba tanto, recordaba que lloraba por el abandono total que tenía en su hogar...

—No pienses en eso...—se decía entre susurros, abrazando sus piernas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La estrella que brilla mira atentamente a la que no tiene. Cada día su curiosidad en esa estrella aumenta, por más que trata de llamar su atención ni le voltea a mirar. Cada día más gente era atraída tanto por su brillo como la carencia de la otra estrella_

 _Veía como algunos aventureros intentaban alcanzar a esa estrella, como intentaban tenerle más de cerca, ver su extraña carencia de brillo._

 _Miraba con envidia a esas personas, esas personas que se acercaban a esa estrella tan extraña..._

 _No quería que llegaran a la estrella, quería que se perdieran... nunca había odiado a nadie, pero a esos los odiaba porque robarían a su estrella. Su brillo se intensificó, queriendo atraer la atención de esa oscura estrella_

 _La estrella sin fulgor al sentir una especie de calidez alzó la mirada y fijó la mirada en esa estrella que alumbraba pero le hacía sentirse peor...por qué ese brillo le recordaba su carencia, su falta y solo aumentaba el dolor su odio hacia sí mismo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Pasa algo _Bambino_? —pregunto Eleonora mirando a Lightning que más que comer, movía la comida de un lado a otro, completamente desparramado en la silla

—No...No pasa nada...—murmuró sintiendo la mirada de Francesco frente suyo, pero aun así, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirarle, ni a él ni a la mujer...—Solo...no tengo hambre...—mentía tal y como le había pedido el castaño, mientras la mujer los veía a los dos

—Sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa...puedes decírmelo—aclaro de nuevo al mujer, mirando de reojo a su hijo, que parecía ciertamente tenso

Ella no comprendía qué pasaba, si hace unas horas –antes de irse de compras con una amiga- todo estaba perfectamente bien. Ella ignoraba el hecho de que Francesco por una estupidez había destruido esa calma que había...la había **corrompido**


End file.
